


Pink

by Buckaro_Reigns



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hair, Haircuts, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romance, SHIELD, WWE - Freeform, ambreigns - Freeform, the shield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckaro_Reigns/pseuds/Buckaro_Reigns
Summary: Dean Ambrose is an outcast at his school, people tend to just think of him as the weirdo with the long pink hair and the crazy attitude. Deans had never been interested in anyone at the school until a new student attends the school called Roman Reigns, He has never seen anyone as attractive as him before, he definitely had a crush on him. Dean tries hard to get his attention but nothing seems to work, He tries so many things to see if Roman would begin to warm up to him. Maybe the outrageous pink hair had to go!✨I really wanted to do a story where Dean has pink hair✨





	1. Your New!

Everyday was always the same for Dean Ambrose, day after day he would go to high school, spending all day alone as there was no one who wanted to be his friend. Everyone here just avoided him or whispered about him as they thought he was a 'weirdo', and well he did have long bright pink hair after all. A thing that Dean had thought was an amazing idea at the time, and heck he still thought it was one of the best ideas he ever had. He was glad this was his last year of high school, he couldn't wait till the day he didn't have to come here. He didn't care that everyone thought he was a little off and odd, It didn't bother him in the slightest. Being different was just how he was and if people didn't like that.. They could say or think what they liked, Dean was used to it. He lived with his mum his parents got a divorce when he was five years old, he never saw his dad since and did not remember him or care to.

Deans mum hardly paid attention to him, she was barely ever home when he was. For this reason Dean stayed in his room or he didn't much like being at home or the sketchy neighbor hood where he lived so going out at night was not a safe option. School was not a place were Dean enjoyed being he was always a loner there he didn't like being alone, but he also did not like all the people at school. So being all alone was better, he had friends online that was all and at least they thought he was cool. It was another boring day at school, Dean walked into the school towards his locker. He had his jeans, black t-shirt on and his black leather jacket, he had his pink long hair tied up in a pony tail like he usually did with a black cap on. He barely ever wore his hair down, Everyone was used to him and his weird ways now but still as he walked people would look his way and whisper to one another so no change there.

He opened his locker and took out his books for the lessons he would have today, he stuffed them into his rucksack and closed his locker. As he did he saw a guy next to him opening a locker a few lockers down from his. Dean stared a little, he has never seen him before. Was he new? Dean looked away quickly he was sure he was blushing. This guy was beyond good looking, he had long black hair tied up into a somehow all too perfect bun, had dark jeans on and a black t-shirt. Dean was sure that his jaw had dropped as he eyed over him, he had never found anyone at this school attractive till now. He didn't really have a type, he did prefer guys over girls but ignorant jerky jocks were definitely not his type and here they were the norm.

Dean walked to his first class, he wanted to get to know who this 'new' guy was. He was determined to try to get to know him, he never would do things like this. But Dean felt like he had to and he wanted too. He hoped the others here had not warned this guy to stay way from him already, It was just his luck for the students here to warn all new people of him and his oddness. Dean sat though the math lesson barely paying any attention, math was his least favourite of any subject. He found it hard and thinking up the equations made his head hurt. Usually through his maths lessons he would doodle in his note book but today he spent the lesson staring out the window thinking of the new hot guy he saw not so long ago.

When the bell rang for next lesson Dean was snapped out of his deep thoughts, he strolled to his next class which was science he never liked science as he never had a lab partner. He sat in his usual seat on the bench at the back of the class he dropped his rucksack on the floor, he sat on his seat not paying attention to his surroundings he leaned over his desk resting his head on his arms. Till he heard the sound of the stool next to him being pulled out he looked sideways half expecting someone to of taken the stool as theirs was missing or something but to his surprise sitting next to him was the 'hotty' from earlier.

He sat up quickly, probably looking like a right idiot as he was startled by the fact 'he' was right next to him. He stared at him almost speechless, up close he looked even more attractive than before but Dean tried his best to play it cool. He smiled looking his way, seeing him smile back Dean thought he had better say something "Hey.." He tilted his head pulling a puzzled face "Your.. New?" the new guy looked at Dean he chuckled a little before replying "Hey, yeah I am new, I moved here not long ago from Florida." Dean couldn't stop from smiling he really hoped he was not blushing, he couldn't believe this was happening he was never this lucky. Dean held his hand out for the other to shake "Well nice to meet you the names Dean!" The other laughed warmly and shook his hand "nice too meet you too Dean and the names Roman."

The class started and Roman looked forward and paid attention to the lesson, Dean couldn't help but watch Roman he looked away every now and then so Roman didn't think he was a creep but he couldn't help looking he was so stunning. Earlier in maths he was distracted thinking of Roman and now was distracted because he was right next to him. He sat wondering if Roman liked guys too, and thought how he probably didn't. He probably already had some pretty girlfriend Dean thought as he scanned over his face, his jawline was perfect and the well groomed goatee was beyond perfection. He looked away again and attempted to copy down what the teacher had written on the board at the front of the class.

The teacher handed out some papers that had questions on them to be filled out and asked them to work on that after them had written down all that was on the board. Dean wrote quickly trying to get it all written down as fast as he could, he wanted to talk to Roman some more. He looked over at him, he had already finished writing and was looking though the questions on the sheet of paper. Dean was finding it hard to concentrate on the writing as he whined "err there's so much to write down" Roman looked up glancing in Deans direction "there was kinda a lot to write I guess" Dean looked up a little startled he did not even realising he had said that out loud. He rubbed the back of his neck and put his pen down "Yeah.. There's too much, and I'm not too great at writing.." Looking down at the scruffy writing in his note book. Roman shrugged "As long as you can read it, that's all that matters" he smiled before returning to reading the paper.

Dean sighed a little and continued writing till he finished jotting down everything. He dropped his pen and leaned over his desk again, like he had done at the beginning of class laying his head on his arms looking in Romans direction. "Hey" he said quietly, "I've never had a lab partner before.." Roman put the paper down and turned to face Dean "Never?" Dean shook his head saying back "Nope..! Always been alone" he frowned. Roman was surprised by what Dean had said, he really never had a lab partner? He thought it was pretty sad. He said softly "Well its ok, as from now on you've got me" Dean smiled widely replying "hmm.. I'm ok with that!" Roman grinned back warmly "Glad I could be of some help Dean!".


	2. Definitely different

The lesson was soon over, the time had passed so quickly for Dean as he was so focused on Roman he had not realised how much time had passed. He walked out the class it was now lunch, he saw Roman as he went to walk up the hallway. Dean was unsure what he should do, he didn't want him to just leave. He cursed himself and run up beside him "Hey Roman, wait up!" Roman turned as he heard him, stopping till he caught up "oh hey again".

Roman had no idea where he was heading too as he didn't know where anything was in this school and he had no friends yet so he had no one to hang with. But he had kind of planned on being alone, he could tell Dean was being nice and wanted to maybe be friends but Roman just wasn't sure. There was a reason for it, stuff happened at his old school and he wanted to start here a new and keeping to himself seemed the by far safer option.

Roman looked over the guy who was now walking beside him with the turned backwards cap and tied back pink hair, he had never meet a guy who had pink hair before. It made him wonder why he choose that colour of all colours to of dyed his hair to. Roman spoke breaking the silence "So.. Why the pink hair Dean..?" Dean turned his head to look Romans way as he replied "It.. It was a kind of a spare of the moment kind of thing, I thought it would be an amazing thing to do.." Roman chuckled a little "Well its definitely different" he said back.

Dean looked down at the ground as he walked thinking to himself 'does this mean he likes, or doesn't like my hair?'. Dean takes advantage of the current convocation "Well not everyone can have perfect hair like you Roman.. And I have not even seen your hair down yet.." He smirked and walked out the school doors leading to the outside. Roman smiled looking Deans way thinking to himself 'wow someones trying to hit on me', he chuckles "Well... I guess that's true and sure you will see it down in time" he smirked joking with Dean.

Dean watched him looking away as he felt his cheeks warm up, he really did hope he could see Romans hair down soon. He spoke again "So.... Where you heading?" Roman shrugged as he replied "Hmm.. Well.. to be honest I don't even know.., I don't even really know where anything is yet..?" He looked down. Dean now knew that Roman was just walking and didn't even know where he was going to go, he walked in front of Roman now walking backwards "Well... Are you hungry...? There's always the canteen!" He smiled goofily he knew he has no money but Roman probably wanted food.

Roman slowed up his pace as Dean walked directly in front of him, he really did love Deans personality there was no one else round here who acted the way he did. He tilted his head thinking "Well yeah I am.." His parents had given him money so all was good, Dean grinned at his reply "Too the food hall we go then" turning around so he was walking normally again and walked to the food hall Roman followed close behind chucking at Dean he sure was interesting.

The two walked into the large food canteen, many eyes went to look their way everyone in there probably wondering why 'the cool new guy' was handing out with 'the school weirdo'. Roman didn't even notice but Dean did, he felt the eyes all on him but he shock it off not caring. He wanted to get to know this guy and he would try his hardest to get what he wanted. He walked up to the food area and eyed over the food as his stomach grumbled, he smelt the pizza and burgers wishing he could get something. He watched as Roman picked up some items, Roman looked Deans way noticing how he had not picked anything up "You not getting anything?" He watched the other as he stepped away from the counter a little, Dean replied trying to not give away that he has no money and never did have any "Um.. Nah.. I'm um.. not too hungry..." Roman could tell that he was lying, he noticed more when Dean looked away frowning as he walked to the till waiting for him. Roman picked all the food he was buying and walked to the till and paid.

The two walked out the food canteen and Dean went to sit on a bench outside, he plonked down and leaned over the table resting his head on his arms like he usually did in class. His stomach growled hungrily making him sigh softly, He looked over at Roman as he sat beside him he put the food down. He eyed the food on the table he was surprised he would eat so much but he had to admit if he had the money he would get all that too. Roman felt bad that Dean clearly had no money for food so he had gotten him a burger, he didn't want to get close to Dean as he was scared to get close to another again. Despite what his brain told him he wanted to do something nice for Dean, he places a burger in front of Deans face knowing he wanted something to eat.

Dean looked at the burger that had just been placed in front of him, staring at it and then looking at Roman a little wide eyed as he sat up "Roman... You didn't have to get me anything!.." He was a little taken a back, no one else here had ever been that nice to him he knew this guy was different. Roman smiled as he started to eat his "Don't worry about it" Dean grinned back hoping he was not blushing at Romans kindness which he hoped meant that Roman liked him. Roman was feeling conflicted, he really was growing fonder of Dean but he couldn't let him know he was so scared of being hurt again. He ate his burger and stood up from the bench before Dean had even finished eating, Dean looked up at him a little confused before he could speak Roman said quickly as he grabbed his bag "Um.. Dean.. I've gotta go.. See you later" He walked off as Dean said "um.. Ok.." of course Roman never heard his reply, Dean was a little puzzled he frowned and finished his food saying in his head 'Roman your freaking confusing'.

\--------------------------------------------

The rest of the day Dean didn't see Roman again, he guessed they didn't share anymore classes with him. Classes were soon over for the day, he went to his locker and put his books away and headed home. He saw a few of the guys from the football team in the hallway as he went to head out of the school building, Dean stopped in his tracks as he saw them walking towards him the three were AJ Styles, Kyle Anderson and Luke Gallows. These guys always gave him trouble he hated them for how much they would pick on him "What do you three want?" Dean looked up at them looking uninterested, AJ who was the leader of the three chuckled "Well.. Loser we were wondering how you got the new guy to hang out with you? .. Let alone even say a word to you..?" Smirking as he stood only inches away from Dean.

Dean wasn't scared of them, he has dealt with them many times he didn't even care anymore. He said back "Why does it matter to you..?" AJ shrugged a little "Well Pinkie.. Don't you think he is... A little too cool to be hanging out with the likes of a weirdo like yourself?" The other two laughed and Gallows said "Very true AJ.. Why would anyone in their right mind ever want to be associated with this nerd..?!" Making the other two chuckle again. Dean sighed he didn't want to waste his time on them, it was crazy to think that Dean actually used to have a crush on AJ. Why did it matter that someone wanted to actually be around him for once? it was most likely so that they could control everything like they always did, have him be on the football team and have yet another minion on their side to pick on him. Dean finally replied "Maybe because he isn't an asshole like you guys are.. And everyone else in this shitty school" he pushed past them and walked to the exit hearing the three making remarks as he left. Dean was sick of being alone and everyone always treating him like an outcast, but he was used to it he tried to not let anything they ever said get to him even if at times it was hard.


	3. That one person who will listen

Dean was laying on his bed at home, he was thinking about Roman. He was confused as to why he left so abruptly at lunch, he was puzzled by his behaviour. He brought him lunch the first day he had meet him, that must mean something right? Unless Roman was just a nice guy who felt bad for him, Dean stared at the ceiling and sighed. He didn't want Roman to feel bad for him and buy him food out of pity, but he accepted it as he was super hungry. He also didn't want Roman to think he was rude and ungrateful so of course he excepted his kind offer, Dean sat up looking into the large stand up mirror opposite the bed. He tilted his head looking at himself, he ruffled his hand though his pink messy hair and sighed a little. Saying out-loud to himself "Maybe.. He just thinks my hair is too crazy? maybe I embarrass him? Or the best one yet.. To make myself feel and look even stupider.. Maybe he doesn't even like guy..? Seriously Dean barely anyone likes guys.. Its just you! Because your a fucking weirdo.. Who no one wants to be around!!" He voice cracked as he spoke the last few words as he flopped back down on his bed and curled in a ball. 

Dean usually fought with himself over what he wanted, he was so indecisive over many thing. He knew people avoided him because they thought he was weird, and he told himself he did not care.. But did he care? He would think sometimes that if he changed would people be nicer to him, but then he would think straight after why should he change himself in anyway for assholes who were never nice to him. So he would get mad, switch on his computer and go online to talk to people who did like him, people who thought he was actually pretty cool. He had a best friend online who he would talk to more than anyone else, his name as Seth and he meet him on a gaming forum and he was from Iowa. Dean logged onto his account hoping Seth would be present online, he wanted to talk to him about his day.

A huge smile grew over Dean's face as he saw his best friends icon was green, he clicked on his name instantly typing to him but before Seth could send a mesaage Dean beat him to it.

Dean-  
'SETH!!!! I need to tell you what happened today!!!'

Dean watched the screen as he saw that Seth was typing back

Seth-  
'Hey!! How was your day? Oo whats happened!!! Did you get in a fight again!? Dean.... *glares at* ;)'

Dean-  
':o why do you always think I got in a fight...? Well AJ and his goon squad were assholes.. But thats not that point.. And my day was great.. Well kinda.'

Seth-  
'Grr those assholes!! >:(  
What happened!!??  Spill the beans Deano! Something good? *gasps*'

Dean-  
'Well.. I went to my locker today and I looked up and saw this guy.. :o'

Seth-  
'Ooo a guy!? A new guy? :o'

Dean-  
'Yes Seth a new guy... Like seriously.. He is stunning! I can't handle how freaking hot he is.. *blushes*'

Seth-  
'Awww!!! Wow!! Pls tell me you at least spoke to him? :O'

Dean-  
'Seth.. I'm getting there bro! Haha! xD  
Well.. I sat in science alone like always.. But then suddenly he was sat right next to me :o I almost died!!'

Seth-  
'OMG! What! Thats so random someone got lucky! ;) Haha! Tell me more....!!!!  *gets the pop corn* xD' 

Dean-  
'Well we just started talking and he didn't act all weird around me.. Well he seemed cool anyways.. He's like so good looking... *dies* He probably does not like guys though so I am just leading myself up for disappointment!'

Seth-  
'God Dean.. You can't just predict if he doesn't like guys.. Like how does he act towards you? Does he look at you a certain way? And tell me what he looks like :p'

Dean-  
'Oh well.. he is sooo hot aghh...!!! I have never seen anyone so attractive before.. He has long back hair.. Which I wanna see down so bad! Like how long is it!? Hmm! He wore it in a man bun.. Looked super nice on him! And he has this perfect goatee.. And.. Omg even thinking of him right now is too much... Hahahaha! >.<'

Seth-  
'Wow someone is smitten already..! :o aww Deano is in love!! ;) cutee haha  
He sound pretty Interesting! And you avoided my question..?'

Dean-  
'But... Thats the thing... I don't know if he even likes guys... Like.. That.. :( he is confusing me.. He acts like he may be interested or at least want to be my friend.. He even brought me a burger at lunch today.. But then he rushed off of a sudden.. :('

Seth-  
'Oooh! :( hmm... Well Deano.. Think of it this way.. You only just meet him today! Don't stress! You can keep trying to lean if he likes you or even if he likes guys in that way! If not then at least maybe you could finally have a friend! :D'

Dean-  
'Very true :p Either way I want to get to know him better! *will reel him in* ;) soo.. You wanna play some games..?'

Seth-  
'YOU KNOW I DO!! xD'

——————————————————

Dean spent the rest of the evening online games with Seth, the two would always end up playing games for hours. Seth really was a great friend to would always listen to him vent, he was glad he had someone and he cared about Dean unlike everyone else he knew. It was getting late it was almost 12am, Seth told Dean he had to get some sleep as it was a school day tomorrow. The two logged off saying their goodnights, Dean went back to laying on his bed. He really was glad he had someone close who he could talk to about Roman, he felt worried about it all and having Seth to talk to helped. He wanted so so badly for Roman to want to be his friend or more than friends for a few reasons, he obviously liked him because he had the hots for the guy, but also in all honesty Dean was sick and tired of being alone and having no one to talk too or stick up for him. But the thing he was worried about was AJ and his awful friends, he knew he would try get to Roman and tell him to stay away from him because he was 'odd and uncool'. 

Dean sat up getting off the bed to get unchanged, he took his shirt off throwing it on the ground he would clean up later. He walked closer to his mirror looking over himself, he eyed his appearance and frowned he had never been one who liked how he looked he just thought he was not attractive in anyway and no one had truly been interested in him before not in this town anyway. Like yes he had an ok body and he was not out of shape, but he did not think he was anything special not like Roman. No one was like Roman, Dean ruffled his hand though his hair as he thought of Roman and how perfect he was as he looked away from the mirror with a sigh he said out loud talking to himself once again "Why does he have to be so perfect..!! He would never be interesting in someone like me.. Plus Don't forget He probably does not even like men.." He took his jeans off disheartened and walked to turn his light off, the only thing that he was excited for was that Roman would be at school tomorrow. He shook his head before he got into bed, thinking to himself 'I will try harder tomorrow.. I have to! I don't want to fail!! I fail too much in life as it is.. I can do this!' He got in bed and quickly drifter off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! :D hope you loved the update! Sorry this chapter was a little uneventful! :o but I wanted to introduce Seth being Deans friend who is there for him unlike people in his actual everyday life.. Do you think Dean will get to know more about Roman in the next chapter? *is hopeful* ;) next chapter coming very soon! I promise!


	4. Happiness that can quickly fade

Dean whined as he reached over trying to get his phone, the alarm was ringing loudly signalling it was time for him to get ready for school. He sighed heavily cursing to himself not wanting to go, but then he sat up scrambling out of his covers as a huge smile traveled over his face. He just remembered that Roman would be at school today, he had better be there he thought to himself. He jumped up walking over to his draws to find something to wear for the day, he put on a black band t-shirt and some grey jeans. He span to face his mirror grabbing a hair tie putting his pink hair up in a pony tail and like always he made a face as he looked at himself, he shrugged saying out loud "Roman.. You will notice me one way or another". 

He looked his phone checking the time and said under his breath "Fuck.." Realising he was running late, he put his cap backward on his head and slipped his sneakers on quickly swinging his bag on his back. He rushed to leave the now empty house, his mum had left earlier around 5am. Dean headed to school, he took the quickest route he knew of as he tried to hurry. 

————————————————————

Roman had arrived at the school earlier than Dean had, his mum had dropped him off pretty early as she was heading to work but Roman didn't mind as it was better than walking. As walked making his way to the main school building he wondered if he would see much of Dean today, he shook his head wondering why he was even focusing on Dean. He didn't want to get too friendly with him, maybe Dean would not even pay him any attention today and Roman couldn't decide whether that would be a good thing. 

He was almost at the main building doors as he heard an unfamiliar voice behind him "Hey..!! New guy!! Wait up!" Roman looked to his left and saw a guy with shoulder length brown hair walking his way, he stopped walking and let the other reach him before be answered "Um yeah.. Hii.." He looked over the guy who was now in front of him with his hand stretched out "Hey! The names AJ!" with a smile now present on his lips. Roman shook his hand guessing the other was just being friendly "The names Roman" he replied smiling back, AJ soon spoke again "Well its nice to meet you! Always great to have new guys starting here! Where you from?" Roman replied promptly "I Moved here from Florida." 

Roman tried his best to not be anti-social, he hoped he was not coming off like a jerk. AJ nodded his head a little as he listened "Florida.. Hmm I bet the weathers a lot different here?" Not even waiting for Roman to reply as he kept talking "Do you like football Roman?" the other shrugged a little "Hmm.. Yeh I do actually.. I used to be on the football team at my old school" AJ's face instantly lit up "Oh great! Well I'm kinda the main guy on the team" not even realising how egotistical he sounded "Would you maybe wanna join!! I need someone like you.. I think you would be great!" Roman looked away a little, he knew this was coming.. And he really didn't know what he should say, as he had told himself that he would not join the team here. 

He wanted to get thought the rest of school with no fuss, no friends which meant no drama. AJ tilted his head as he had not had a reply he frowned a little feeling confused "Roman..? your leaving me handing bro!" As Roman heard him speak again he got snapped out of his thought "Oh.. Sorry.. I was just thinking.. You mind if I get back to you on that?" AJ had never been told something like this before every other time it had been a definite instant 'Yes'. He gave a small shrug "Um yeah.. Sure man.. That's cool! Just let me know! We have a game coming up soon so would be great if you join!" Roman smiled as best he could "Ok! I will let you know soon" he saw two other guys coming their way.

AJ saw Luke and Karl coming towards him and waved enthusiastically "My boys!!" Roman stepped aside a little as the others joined them, Luke saying loudly "AJ!! My man!!" Anderson grinned "Hey bro!! Start of yet again another boring school day" the two now turned to Roman, as AJ spoke "Guys this is Roman.. Remember how I said yesterday that I really had my eye on him to join the team!! He said he would think about it" holding up his arm doing some kind of hand signal to the others which they did back as Luke replied "Uh yeah man! That would be sweet!!" And Karl said cheerily looking Romans way "You know it will be a yes!" AJ nodded in agreement "Heck yeah! Oh by the way Roman this is Luke and this is Karl" signalling each one as he spoke, Roman still had a smile on his lips nodded "Nice to meet you, and yeah I will have a think about it.." He stepped a few paces away from the three as he spoke again "Ok! Cool.. I'll see you around" he turned and walked away to the school building as he heard AJ say "err yeh sure man!".

————————————————————

Meanwhile Dean had arrived at school and was walking though the main building, he wondered if he would share any lessons with Roman today. He always felt invisible here, when no one would talk to him but he used to being the outcast. He stopped abruptly as he was about to walk out the doors leading to the outside, he saw Roman standing with AJ. His heart almost stopped as he has the thought to himself 'No!! He can't be claiming him as one of his boys already!!' He watched the two for a few moments as he sighed, he really had thought that maybe this time with Roman it would be different. 

He hoped that he would get Roman to like him enough, before AJ would get his claws in him and turn Roman against him like he did every time with everyone who attended this school. He observed as he could only see AJ's face, seeing his stupid cocky 'I will get my own way' smirk.. It made Deans skin crawl he hated AJ's attitude. He turned away as he felt his heart ache, he wanted Roman to like him so badly but now he had doubts if he should ever talk to him again. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and slowly made his way to his first class, as he walked in the class some boys gave him nasty looks which Dean paid no attention to he just kept walking to his seat at the back of the classroom. 

He plonked down on his seat and lay over his arms burying his face, he hated AJ he would do this with everyone recruit them to his football team. The team that AJ would never let Dean join even if he wanted to, and then he would tell them all to stay away from him as Dean was a 'total loser and a weirdo' which he has heard AJ say many times. He heard a chair be pulled out close by to him, it sounded like the seat next to his which usually no one would sit in. He turned his head slowly wishing it would be Roman, and as if someone granted that wish the stunning guy from the day before was sitting in the seat next to his. Dean couldn't help but smile, maybe AJ had said nothing about him to Roman.. And maybe he could still make Roman want to befriend him before AJ would say anything!

He observed Romans attractive features as the other rummaged though his bag for the things he would need for the lesson, Dean tried not to smile but he could not help it he thought Roman was going to avoid him from here on out but yet he was here next to him once again. Roman put his things he needed on the desk, then looked over at Dean knowing full well that the other would already be looking his way. He smiled softly upon realising he was right, Dean returned the smile as he spoke "Hey Roman!" Roman was trying his hardest to avoid friendships but he was actually happy that Dean was here today, he replied softly "Hey!". 

Deans smile widened upon hearing Romans smooth voice, but as the teacher started talking to begin the lesson Dean was not even ready for the class to start. Roman really thought Dean was cute when he looked surprised that someone was actually sitting next to him, he knew that he had no friends here when he said yesterday in science that he had never had a lab partner before. Roman so far could not see any reason to be horrible in anyway to him, he actually enjoyed his company even if he told himself he didn't need or want friends.. Not this time round. Dean got his books out his bag and rummaged around looking for a pen, the more he looked he realised he didn't have one.. even though he had one yesterday. 

He pretending that nothing was wrong and looked to the front of the class as the lesson started, the teacher starter rambling on about some book that she wanted them all to read. Dean leaded over to Roman "um.. Roman.. Do you have a pen.. I could borrow" Roman chuckled quietly Jokingly shaking his head a little in disapproval which made Dean frown a little, which made Roman smirk even more why did he have to be like this Roman thought to himself. He quietly unzipped his bag searching for a pen, upon finding one he pulled it out "Here you go" Roman said as he placed the pen on Deans desk. Dean grinned widely "yay! Thanks!! Life saver!" He took the pen and grinning to himself happily as he started his work. 

The lesson was very long winded full of reading the not so interesting book, it may of been boring but Dean couldn't really concentrate for obvious reasons. He found himself looking up at him every now and again adoring his stunning face, he wouldn't watch the other for long or Roman may catch him. Dean was not sure if that would be a good or a bad thing if Roman did, Roman had in fact seen Dean look his way a few times he didn't react though. He was working on a question deep in thought till he heard Dean speaking "Hey Roman.. I don't mean to be nosey.. Or anything.. But.." He stopped, making Roman look Deans way as he continued lowering his voice a little "What was AJ talking to you.. about?" Roman saw Deans facial expression as he asked the question, he wondered why he wanted to know and why he looked so worried upon asking. 

Roman tilted his head a little "Dean.. Whats wrong..?" Dean saw the way Roman was not looking at him he looked puzzled, now he wished he had never asked him.. Roman probably thought he was now some kind of nosey stalking creeper. Dean replied still just as quietly "Nothings wrong.. Not really.. I.." He didn't know what to say feeling silly he looked away. Roman knew Dean had regretted asking he spoke again keeping his voice also low "He just asked if I wanted to join the football team.. Nothing exciting" he shrugged, Dean looked back his way feeling a little relieved by his answer and that Roman didn't think he was being odd or at least he didn't show it. 

Roman noticed as it seemed a wave of relief had washed over Dean, he wondered why it could be and why he seemed to worry about the fact that AJ had spoken to him. Dean said softly "Ohh ok! Cool...  What.. What did you say..?" Roman placed his pen down watching the other "I said I would think about it.. Which isn't true.." He looked down at his work, Dean spoke again replying quickly feeling confused "You not like football..?" Roman looked back his way "No... Its not that I don't like it.. I Just.. don't wanna join.. Not at this school.." Roman really did confused Dean "So you played before..? But you don't want to now.?" Dean being the one who tilting his head slightly this time. Roman answered "Yeah I played at my old school... I just don't wanna be part of it.. And how comes you asked anyways..?" Dean quickly looked away again as he started to doodle on his work book as he replied "I dunno.. He.. He Just doesn't like me too much.. And he is.. a jerk and well.. I just wondered..um.. Sorry".

Roman had thought AJ had seemed quite nice upon first impression, But he could tell he was acting a little too overly friendly toward him. "Oh.. I see.. Well I don't intend on joining the team.." Roman said a little blankly he was going to ask Dean what had happened between the two but he chose against it.. he picked up his pen again and went back to working. Dean now felt awkward, like Roman was judging him.. this is complete the opposite of what he had wanted. 

Dean and Roman didn't talk anymore though out the lesson, Dean felt weird about how Roman had answered him a little off. He thought he should stay quiet, he hoped he had not annoyed him. The lesson soon ended, Dean packed his stuff away as he looked up he saw Roman had already headed out the classroom. Dean looked at the ground the happiness he has felt at the beginning of class had fading away, he thought that Roman probably thought he was a hatful ass who just didn't like AJ for a petty reason. But he wasn't about to tell the guy he was interested in the story about the two of them, he sighed thinking about how he would probably hear it from AJ sooner or later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took a while to update :(  
> I have been so busy lately! I went away on holiday where I had no time to relax and write and then I traveled to London for Raw and SD and OMGosh it was the best ever! So happy I got to see all of 'The Shield' fangirled quite a bit


	5. Getting lost in his eyes

Dean got home and quickly turned on his computer

Dean-  
Seth.... I fucked up!! 

He sat patiently waiting for his friend to reply.. He sat up in his seat as he saw his friend was replying.

Seth-  
Man!! What happened!!! :o

Dean-  
I think I made Roman mad today :( 

Seth-  
Why do you think that? come on Dean!! What did you do? *rolls eyes* 

Dean-  
Well.. I saw him today talking to AJ (that jerk) and when we spoke in class as ya know.. he sat next to me again >.< But we were talking and I asked what he was talking to AJ about.. Like an idiot...

Seth-  
Noisy much Dean?? But go on.. 

Dean-  
I know!! Why did I even ask?! Well he said "He asked if I wanted to join the football team" Then was all like "Why did you wanna know anyway..?" And I blurted out "Because AJ's a jerk" ....... Then he said "Oh I see I wasn't gonna join anyway" then he never spoke to me the rest of the lesson.... :( Think I messed up!!

Seth-  
Omg Dean!! You really know how to say the wrong thing..  :/ *shakes head* well... Did he look or act mad? 

Dean-  
Um... I dunno.. He is really hard to read.. Like maybe a little confused! Sure he doesn't think I am a total weirdo now.. Right? :( 

Seth-  
Sure it will be fine Dean! You were just wondering I guess.. But maybe next time don't ask questions and just get to know the guy! :D 

Dean-  
Ok.. I'll do that! Haha!! I'm such an idiot!! :( *sighs heavily*  
sooooo Overwatch? 

Seth-  
Heck Yeah!! Lets do this!! xD See you there! 

——————————————————

Dean spent the night playing online games with Seth, his head hit the pillow just after midnight. He loved how Seth was his best friend, he just wished he had a best friend who he could see, go out places with.. But Nope. 

The next morning Dean woke up as his alarm ringed though out his room, he rolled around on his bed whining. He really did not want to go to school today, then again when did he ever want to go. He finally reached over grabbing his phone shutting off the alarm, he crawled out his bed and slipped on some clothes, dark ripped jeans, a  grey t-shirt and a black jacket. He brushed out his long pink hair, and tied it in a pony tail like always, picked  up his bag throwing his cap in there then left his room. He walked into the kitchen looking in the cupboards for food, he found a yoghurt in the fridge which was probably his moms, but he shrugged and ate it anyway. He put his sneakers on, picked up his bag and left the house. 

——————————————————

Dean arrived at the school pretty early that morning, he looked at the time on his phone as he pulled it out his jean pocket it was only 8:40am school didn't start till 9:00am. He was never usually early, so he wasn't sure what he did different today, he walked slowly though the school's parking lot thinking to himself 'Maybe I wanted to see Roman.. He was early the other day.. But I hadn't even thought of it?" He shrugged and looked around seeing if he could see the one who was on his brain. Dean sighed a little as he couldn't see the one who his heart desired, he sat on a bench which was situated between the school building and the carpark as he waited for the school bell. 

A few minutes passed, many cars had been pulling into the car park as students showed up to school. Then as Dean looked up he saw a grey car pull up just outside the car park, and the one Dean had been waiting to see stepped out. He leaned in talking to whoever was in the car before he shut the door and walked towards the school, Dean stood up and decided he should walk so it didn't look like he was oddly waiting for him. In that moment Dean remembered that he felt like he had annoyed Roman yesterday when he asked him about AJ, now he felt awkward about approaching him but he was too close now to turn away.  Roman got closer so Dean looked up and waved a little smiling, He observed Roman he was wearing Jeans, and a zipped up hoodie which covered his dark t-shirt. 

Roman left his mom walking toward the school he wasn't as early as yesterday as his mom was running late for work, but Roman wasn't fussed he didn't like being early anyway. As Roman walked he saw Dean not too far away from him waving, he saw the others friendly smile so he smiled back. Usually everyone was grouchy in the morning but Dean always seemed to be happy, which was different and Roman liked different he couldn't deny it. As Roman approached he said warmly "Morning Dean!" Which made Dean smile more, it seemed that Roman was glad to see him. He didn't seem at all mad about their last conversation, it made Deans heart swell a little when he saw his smile. Dean replied when his brain started working again "Hey Roman! Hows it going..?" Roman answered soon after "Good!! You seem cheery in the morning!" Dean looked away a little hoping there was no blush creeping over his face "Well.. I woke up in a good mood today!" Roman nodded and chuckled a little as the two turned and walked to the school building as the bell rang signalling it was class time. 

Dean liked being around Roman, he couldn't help how happy he became when he was near. He knew he may not like him in the way he was liking him but he wanted to see how far he could get to being close to him. He spoke again "What lesson do you have now?" Roman didn't actually know, he had not looked, he swung his bag off his back and searched for the paper that told him what his lessons were "um.. I have english.. How about you?" He turned looking at Dean, The other stared back at Roman accidentally almost getting lost in his brown eyes. Roman stared back but looked away not too long after, he was confused as to why Dean was staring for so long and had not replied to him. 

He felt his cheeks grow warmer and internally cursed himself 'What was that.. And why the fuck are you blushing!?' he was snapped from his thoughts as Dean replied softly "I.. I have english too, we are in the same class remember" Dean knew Roman had caught Dean gazing.. And he was a little embarrassed.. He couldn't help it, it was the first time he had gotten a proper look at Romans eyes, and god they were pretty. He uttered lowly "Roman.. " The other had not heard as he had already turned away and headed to the class. Dean walked into the class and walked to the back of the class taking a seat, he sat on a desk near to Roman. Dean felt awkward again, he felt like he didn't know what to say and Roman was not looking his way. Dean felt like he had weirded Roman out, maybe he did not like men.. As now he was acting a little odd towards him. Dean scrambled his thoughts to see what he should say to Roman as a cover up, as that was so obvious that it was embarrassing. 

But before Dean could get any words out and the teacher had now started the lesson, he sighed heavily and felt like smacking his head against the desk saying in his head 'What is wrong with you Dean!! You always make stuff weird!' He looked down in his text book and tried to not think too deeply about it. Roman sat and tried to concentrate on the lesson, but his brain just keep taking him back to how Dean appeared to of been lost in his eyes just moments ago. He looked down at his desk trying to shake the thoughts that crept in his mind, thinking of how he thought Dean looked so cute as he gazed at him he closed his eyes thinking to himself 'Stop! Stop! Stop!.. I don't want to like him.. Stop thinking that.. Do you want to get hurt again?' He opened his eyes and looked to the front of the class again. 

Dean looked over at Roman, he really didn't want to ruin anything that had been started between them. He tore a little piece from his note book and wrote down something quickly, he breathed out a little to settle himself 'Dean just do it' he said internally. He turned back to Roman and slid the small note onto his desk, Roman looked down at it and then looked back at the other seeing an apologetic look on his face. He read the note 

'Roman... I'm sorry' 

Roman tilted his head a little.. Wondering what he meant by it. Was he talking about the incident that had just happened? Dean gazing at him as he liked him.. Which Roman already knew.. He didn't have to say sorry though. He wrote under Deans writing, And placed it back on Deans desk. Dean picked up the note reading it,

'Why?' 

He frowned a little as he was sure Roman knew why, He turned the paper over and thought of what to write back. when he was done he once again placed it on Romans desk, Roman looked at it reading the reply.

'I don't know.. For being weird :/' 

Roman looked over at Dean shaking his head a little as he quickly jotted back placing the paper once again on Deans desk checking first that the teacher was not looking, Dean looked down at the writing reading it to himself.

'Don't worry Dean! We're cool! :)' 

The smiley face made Dean grin a little. He looked back at Roman with a small smile he felt better upon seeing the other return a smile. Roman went back to focusing on the lesson, Dean thought he had better try at least write some work down this lesson and started jotting things on his work book.

Not too long after the lesson was over, Dean looked over all he had worked on that lesson, he was pretty surprised he had written down so much. He packed his stuff away quickly then looked Romans way, he hoped the other was warming up to him and wondered what class he had next. Roman was still feeling a little weird over the thing that had happened between him and Dean just before the lesson, he had told Dean it was fine and they were 'cool' but his mind would not stop thinking of it. He was fighting with himself, he kept seeing flash backs of Deans wide blue eyes staring back into his. He told himself over and over how he did not want to be attracted to Dean, he couldn't.. He needed to be alone.. But he was feeling something for Dean and that fact scared him. 

Dean stood up and saw how Roman was still sitting in his seat, he stepped closer "Hey Roman..? You ready to go?" Roman then was once again snapped from his thoughts. He looked up at Dean then looked away quickly putting his stuff into his bag, he got up before he replied "Yeah! Ready" he headed out the class he wasn't even sure what class he has next he just wanted to be away from Dean. He knew Dean would call him back if he just walked off, he really didn't know what to do. As he headed out the room and turned the corner he bumped into someone, he looked up and saw it was AJ Styles. He has not seen him since the day before, he had hoped he had continued to of not seen the other as he knew he wanted an answer to if he wanted to join the football team. AJ looked up, he was about to react negatively to the person who just hit into him but as he saw it was Roman so he stopped himself. Roman stepped back a little "Sorry about that AJ" he chuckled looking at the other, AJ already had a smile present on his face as he replied "Man its cool!" He laughed, he run his hand though his hair pushing it out of is face. He Continued talking "Hey have you got a 'Yes' for me yet? Ya know about joining the team?' He looked at the other thinking to himself that Roman would obviously be like all the rest and badly want to be on the team. 

Dean swung his bag on his back and followed Roman out of the class, he was about to rush after him and ask what class he had next but he stopped in his tracks. He saw AJ, that one person he didn't want Roman talking to. He quickly slipped past them and hurried up the hallway, he sighed heavily as he said to himself 'AJ!! Why can't you just disappear' he had to ruin everything. AJ saw Dean, he saw how he reacted when he saw Roman with him and he found it to be amusing. He also found it funny how Dean hurried away, AJ thought to himself 'Yeah! Keep walking Pinky!'. He didn't want Roman being his friend, he wanted Roman to be a key player in the football team and he didn't want a soon to be 'cool' guy on the football team to be frowned upon for being around an utter loser like Dean. Of course there was always the fact that he just didn't like him, making Deans life a misery was always one of AJ's favourite games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry as always for taking a while to update :( but I hope you liked this update! AJ's back at ruining Deans life :( Making AJ the bad guy in this fic makes me really miss heel AJ! Will Dean get Roman to ever warm up to him? And will AJ ever stop picking on Dean? :o Hope you like whats to come!


	6. Faking a smile

Roman stood with AJ he really didn't know what to say to the other, he knew he badly wanted his answer now. He also knew he had the free will to just say a straight and forward 'No' but he was worried AJ would not take that answer to kindly. He watched the other as he grew impatient for his answer, he had to say something so he gathered the answer as quick as his mind could muster the words. He subconsciously rubbed the back of his neck as he looked away from AJ for a moment, feeling the pressure of AJ's eyes on him. AJ watched him and came to the conclusion a little in disbelief that Roman really didn't have an answer for him, no one had ever been this hard to scout for the team before. AJ spoke breaking the silence just as Roman was about to speak "Hey.. I get it.. Well at least I think I do.." He crossed his arms as he continued "I can't believe this but.. I am guessing you.. Don't know whether you want to join..?" He raised his brow watching the other as he waited for Romans reply. 

Roman shifted uncomfortably as the other had sussed him out, he chuckled nervously "You guessed right.. I am sorry man.. I just dunno!" AJ cut in before Roman could continue "I just don't get it!? You like football.. You already stated that..! You used to play.. But now your unsure..? I'm just a little confused here pal" Roman could tell AJ was getting a little annoyed and he got why the other was confused he tried to explain the best he could without sounding like an idiot "Ugh.. Well.. I just told myself I would not play here.. And its not like I don't wanna play.. Heck I miss it.. But.." AJ placed his hand on Roman shoulder "Its pretty simple to me man.. You miss it.. So why not just play again! I've got it!! Come to practice, you don't have to play.. Just watch and then see how you feel?!" Roman smiled at the other and nodded a little as he replied "Ok.. Ok you got me... No harm in that right!? Sounds good to me!" A grin spread over AJ's face as he realised his plan was working in his favour, he was getting closer to what he wanted. AJ discussed when the next practice was, then the two parted ways. Roman smiled a little he knew AJ was good at persuading others. Roman thought to himself that AJ really was a nice guy, he could not understand why Dean disliked him so much. As he thought of Dean he realised he had been with him, he turned around to see the other standing there waiting but he was no longer there. Roman sighed a little as he walked to his next class, he knew he had wanted to be away from him but now he felt bad for the fact the other had walked off.

——————————————————

Dean had been in an awful mood for the whole day, seeing AJ talking to Roman again really had gotten to him. He always found it frustrating that he didn't know what the two had been speaking about, and he couldn't be so nosey to ask Roman. He did that last time and that was a huge mistake, yeah Roman wasn't mad but he probably thought Dean was odd and invasive. He was sat in class, Roman was not in this lesson with him or the lesson before and he was kind of glad. He once again felt like an idiot for just walking off, so he was relieved that Roman was not sitting next to him at the moment or he'd he asking why. 

He sat and thought about Roman, thinking of how he will most likely slip though his fingers. He more than anything wanted to fight to get what he wanted, with at least having a friend here. But in all honesty Dean did not want to deal with AJ, he didn't even like being anywhere near him. He made him anxious, he always tried to act un-phased when AJ confronted him with his idiot friends but how long could someone keep up an act. He was not wanting to deal with another beating from the three, they had beat him enough, thrown him into lockers, tripped him, shoved him, glared at him, he wanted it to all end. But he knew till he left this school they never would leave him in peace, if Roman became close enough maybe then he would have some kind of protection. Seeing as AJ was obsessed with getting Roman on his side he had doubts he would ever be happy here, he had a feeling it would get worse.. and that feeling hurt. 

——————————————————

Romans class had just started, as Dean was not in his this lesson he was sat at the back of the room as he had no idea what desk to sit at. He was early to class it seemed as no one was seated in the room yet. He looked up as he heard students start to gather in and watched as they started heading to their desks, he hoped he was not sat in a desk someone else usually sat in. A group of three girls head in the class, but they randomly stopped abruptly by the door. Roman watched a little as they started chatting amongst themselves, they began giggling together in the weird way that girls did. One girl had brown hair (like sasha had in NXT), one was blonde and rather tall, the other had ginger hair. 

He could not make out what the three were saying amongst themselves, but he could swear he heard one say 'Oh my gosh its him'. He looked away not making it so obvious that he was being nosey, He heard foot steps approaching and he internally said 'great they are coming over...'.  
He looked up seeing the three staring down at him, he smiled slowly "Um.. Hey?" The blonde one spoke first "Hey.. new guy.. your in Sasha's seat.." he smiled as they all giggled again between themselves. Roman obviously did not know any of them by name so had no idea which one was sasha, he smirked at them as he bent down getting his bag as he replied "Sorry.. I have no idea who sits where.." he got up and continued "Don't worry I'll move" he went to walk away from them but the brown haired girl took his arm and spoke "You don't have to move far away, I wouldn't mind having you close" he heard the red head say seconds after "Oh my god Sasha..!". Sasha gave him a seductive look, which Roman instantly saw, but paid little to no attention too. She slid her hand off his arm still smiling and looking his way as the girls all took their seats. Roman walked a few desks away and sat down ready for the lesson to begin not looking their way, luckily for him it began only a few moments later. Roman didn't want to deal with hormonal flirty girls, especially when they was not HIS TYPE.

——————————————————

Dean left his class as the lesson ended he went to his locker to put his books away, finally school was over for the day. Suddenly the locker door abruptly hit against him roughly startling him as he heard a voice shout "NERD" that ascended up the hallway. Dean stopped and stood there for a moment not concerning himself to look who it was as he already knew it was Luke Gallows, as he also heard Karl Andersons annoying laugh afterwards. He closed his locker as he thought of how much hated this place and those two and AJ more than most things in this awful world. 

He made his way up the hallway looking at the ground as he walked, he now felt like crap as once again bullies had made his mood worsen. He would never be rid of them he thought to himself. He felt a hand randomly get placed on his shoulder making him stop in his tracks and look up, and to his surprised it was someone he had been not wanting to see. But upon seeing him it made him feel relieved, he was not really angry at Roman.. why would he be? He is not the one to blame here it was AJ. 

Roman smiled looking at the other as he began to explain himself for earlier "Hey about earlier... AJ started talking about football again.. and I took ages giving him an answer. I guess I must of taken too long with deciding as when I turned back round you were gone.. Sorry about that Dean". Roman studied Dean he looked more down than usual, he wanted to stop and talk but he had to head off, his parents needed him home. Dean stared at Roman a little too long like normal but eventually looked away, 'why does he have to be so nice.. and god darn attractive' he said to himself. Dean realised he had not replied to what Roman had said just moments ago, "Oh thats ok.. I guessed you were busy talking... about.. things so I left." Roman looked at the other a little puzzled but smiled anyway, "well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then!" Dean was hoping they could talk more but he guessed Roman was gonna play the 'gotta rush off game' he sighed a little and nodded faking a smile "Cool! See you tomorrow!" Roman grinned a little then headed off leaving Dean alone in the now empty hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! So so sorry I took a while with updating this fic! I had writers block for a long time and have been really busy! But I finally had some time to write and get this fic updated! Hope you like the chapter, exciting things are coming on this fic very soon! :)


End file.
